First for Everything
by deepintheclowds
Summary: It was all about what choice you make. Can Sasuke be with the one he's grown to love or will he end up liking someone else who is important to both of them. Hint of Gaaneji. Also some kibasasu. Very sad! In the end there's Narusasu...hopefully.


Sorry for grammar!Forgive me.

Do not own anything

Chapter 1:The start

"Hi Naruto."

"Oh, Hey Sasuke."

It all started with a greeting. Sasuke had been friends with his crush since they were born. There families were close in and out of work. Sasuke had said (Hi) lots of times to Naruto but it had been years since he had last seen him. Now Naruto would be a Senior as Sasuke was a junior. He didn't think it was him when he walked onto college grounds. Naruto was built and his smile was something you couldn't of missed. He was very tall. The only thing that told him he was Naruto was his blond hair and blue sapphire eyes. His voice had gotten deep and husky by just listening to his laugh. It sent shivers down his spine. Like he said he never really thought of his old best friend like that till now. He knew he was kind and was always there for him when he needed him until Sasuke had moved school's for middle school. He was sad to leave. Even if he wasn't sure it was Naruto someone had just confirmed it. that person was Kiba another old friend. Not saying they got along when they did hang out. Truly if it wasn't for Gaara, Sasuke's Middle school high school friend he wouldn't of got to talk to him or had spoken to him.

"Hey Gaara! Naruto yelled as he sprinted over."

There were girl's everywhere smiling and giggling at him. When they were younger Naruto rarely got any attention. Seeing him now that one pink haired girl would've regretted her actions because he was damn fine now. Looking at his bare chest through his shirt made his legs about give out. Gaara made a wave of acknowledgement. Kiba had also ran up with a goofy face. Everyone but Sasuke was around 6'3. Sasuke was 5'8 and didn't really grow much. It was from his mothers side.

"Who's your friend? He's cute. asked Kiba looking the raven up."

Sasuke's mouth dropped. Kiba, the kid who always called Sasuke a party poopering jerk was hitting on him.

"Oh, Kiba its Sasuke( Sasuke Uchiha). Gaara said, something in his voice was a little possessive."

Now it was there turn to be surprised. Naruto was the first to move.

"Sasuke, its so good to see you. I haven't seen you in years. He gave Sasuke a rough hug letting Sasuke feel the biceps from under his shirt."

Sasuke slowly hugged him back giving him time to take in Naruto's new manly like smell. He closed his eyes and rested in his save warm arms until Kiba snapped him back into reality.

"What! No fair! I'm his old friend too! Sasuke give me a long loving embrace too! Kiba complained holding out his arms hoping for them to be filled."

"Nope, Sasu's hugs are all mine. Naruto said tightening there hug."

Sasuke could only blush.

"Awe! Now he's blushing too! Well, Sasuke would you like to hang out later. I have games and food. Kiba asked with puppy dog eyes."

"Ok. Sasuke said as the school bell rang."

"Yes! Kiba cheered. He started jumping up and down excitedly."

Naruto laughed, letting his arms slide off Sasuke. Sasuke hid his frown of lose of warmth. Gaara who had been confronted by a pretty guy with long dark brown hair and raven eyes. Gaara seemed to know him because they chatted like normal. They must of been real close because Gaara didn't just talk to anyone.

"Can I walk you to class? Naruto asked but shorty pushed aside by Kiba."

"You should give me your number so I can text you after class. Kiba said whipping his phone out."

"Whoa! Hold on Kiba why do you want his number? A pink haired girl that he thought he recognized with green eyes asked."

Sorry guys but that's it. Hope you like it. It's a new story and tell me if you like!:) Hope I can get more written with all these homework and test days coming. Sorry for spelling or grammar. Thank you! 3 Oh yeah the greeting part comes soon because my computers being a jerk.


End file.
